In a manufacturing process of a tire, a mold release agent is used with the objective of easily peeling a vulcanized tire from a vulcanization bladder or the like. Therefore, the mold release agent adheres to a tire inner surface.
In recent years, in order to reduce tire running noise, a tire installed with a sound absorbing material on the tire inner surface has been developed. When attempting to bond the sound absorbing material or other attachment to the tire inner surface by an adhesive or the like, there are problems where the material cannot be bonded or firmly bonded when a mold release agent or the like is adhered to the tire inner surface.
In the related art, in order to remove the mold release agent adhered to the tire inner surface, a method of high-temperature, high-pressure cleaning water has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-237701). However, when the tire inner surface is cleaned using water, there is a problem where the sound absorbing material or other attachment cannot be bonded to the tire inner surface until the water is dried. In particular, the tire inner surface is a site that is difficult to discharge water to the outside, and therefore, the time required until dry increases. In other words, with this method, the time required for cleaning in a secondary process increases, which is disadvantageous for improving the productivity of a tire with an attachment bonded to a tire inner surface. Furthermore, when a device that discharges water from the tire inner surface to the outside is provided, there is a problem that the equipment is large.